Kalos Adventures
by Anabunny
Summary: Picture by Dr-Siren. A story starring a feminine and joyful male Eevee and a shy and compassionate male Espurr (And soon to be more!) and their adventure through Kalos to fulfill their dreams to travel through a region- The Kalos region.
1. Chapter 1

A shy little male Espurr was running inside Route 20 of the Kalos region, which was a forest named Winding Woods. The only entrance into it was from Snowbelle City. He was looking for berries, something small to snack on. The berries he was looking for war a Kasib berry- a very sweet yet hard and a bit dry berry exclusive to the Winding Woods in this region. The berry's true effect was to halve the damage of super-effective ghost type Pokemon, which helped him escape from attacks along with his Focus Sash. When he finally escaped from his attacker, he'd run to Snowbelle City to recieve help from a really generous Audino who would care for him. The Espurr would bring back berries in return, even though she really didn't need them, which they both knew. The Espurr found it fair, which made the Audino smile. The Espurr hunted for berries daily, and today was no different. As he was walking along the path, he saw something unusual for the route he was on- An Eevee, who was dragging crafting supplies such as ribbons, cloths of various colors, plush Mareep wool, liquid vials filled with dyes to color the wool, and other miscellaneous types of clothing in a basket with the handle in his or her mouth. The basket looked rather heavy, so the Espurr walked over to him leaving a bit of a distance.

"Umm, excuse me..." The Espurr said in the language only Pokemon can understand, grabbing his two hands behind his back.

"Ooh, hi!" The Eevee exclaimed, startling the Espurr a bit. The Eevee seemed to be male.

"Hello... Do you need some help with..?"

"Yes please!" Eevee said, smiling at Espurr. Espurr grabbed the basket using telekinesis and helped him pull. Eevee pulled along. "What's your name?"

"Name..?" Espurr asked, confused. "Why would I need a name..?"

"Cause names are fun and cute! Mine's Anabelle!" He said, giggling a bit.

"But that sounds like a name for a female Pokemon..." The "unnamed" Espurr said. "You can call me Espurr."

Anabelle stuck his tounge out at him. "Boo! That's boring!" He said. "And I'm just, well, girly."

"Oh, is that why you have all this girly clothing?" Espurr asked curiously.

"Yea! Well, sorta." Anabelle said gleefully, eager to explain. "I have this girly clothing because it makes me happy when I wear it, and I also use it to make me feel like a Sylveon, the Pokemon I want to evolve into."

"Well, I don't see why you can't." Espurr said, frowning.

"The reason why I can't is because I don't like to fight. And another reason, but that's a secret." Anabelle said, his cheery look disappearing.

Espurr noticed the quick change of mood and started talking to break the short silence. "Where are we going?"

"To the Pokemon Village." He said, looking ahead.

"Why?" Espurr asked, trying to peek inside the basket.

"Cause I've heard that cute Pokemon like Jigglypuff live there. I was also kinda hoping I'd get to meet a cute Riolu or Azurill on the way here, but to no avail. You see, I traveled here from Santalune City to here, and I traveled there from Lumiose City, and there from Courmarine City, and there from Castelia City in Unova!" Anabelle explained, talking as fast ashe could.

Espurr, confused on how he caould say those mouthful of words so fast, shrugged off his confusion, but was still amazed at the wide distance he had traveled.

"It's honestly been quiet the journey from Unova." He said.

"Wow.. Why come here?" Espurr asked.

"Cause... Like I said before, I was looking for cute Pokemon, but I couldn't find any.." Anabelle said, sighing.

"I doubt you couldn't find any Pokemon that you liked throughout regions. Was there?" Espurr said.

"Well, yea... There was one Pokemon I had met, but... Umm, she said she didn't like me." Anabelle said, shrugging. He seemed a bit bummed out.

"Well, she doesn't deserve you." Espurr said, frowning. "You deserve some Pokemon that's sweet."

"Why are you saying this to me? I'm just a random traveler..." Anabelle said, frowning.

"Cause it's nice to help anyone in need, and I'm shy, very shy... But's good to help anyone in need, despite any flaws in personality or other things." Espurr said.

Anabelle's eyes watered up a bit, and he smiled. "Aw, thanks. You're nice, Espurr.."

"Thanks.. And Espurr does sound a bit boring, doesn't it? How about you nickname me? Anything you want." Espurr said.

"Anything..? Well... I wanna call you... Linda." Anabelle said, looking a bit farther ahead.

Linda smiled. "Okay, then I shall be called Linda from this day forward." Anabelle grinned, happy.

They both started to push the basket again.

"How much farther do we have to go to reach Pokemon Village?" Anabelle asked, watching the sun fall while pushing the heavy basket.

"Not much farther." Linda said, eventually reaching a clearing. They were now in Pokemon Village, a peaceful location for Pokemon. There were small shelters there, and there was one open, one Anabelle walked to, followed by Linda. The place seemed a bit quiet, not really meeting the expectations of the young Eevee.

Linda set down the basket and Anabelle brung out a few of the contents: A few ribbions, a dress that had been sewn together with different types of soft materials that could only fit small Pokemon, and a few safety pins. He attached a few ribbions to the dress and smiled, starting to try to put the dress on. Linda helped him, pulling it through for him.

"Thanks, Linda!" Anabelle said happily, looking at the dress and sitting down.

"Anytime, friend." Linda said, smiling at him. He sat down by his friend.

A short silence stood around as they both stared at the dusk sky. The sun had set shortly after their settling, and Linda started gettiing a bit cold despite his grey coat.

"Umm, Anabelle, do you have a blanket?" Linda asked, shivering a bit.

"No, but I have a spare dress!" Anabelle said, grabbing out a slightly thick looking dress and handing it to his friend.

"I'll just cover up with it." Linda said, doing what he said.

Anabelle frowned. "C'mon, you'll heat up more if you wear it."

Linda looked at it, and looked back to him. He blushed a bit. "U-umm.. You sure?"

Anabelle nods reassuringly, smiling. "And anyways, you'll look pretty with it on~" He said, giggling.

"W-whatever.." Linda said, putting the dress on with telepathy. They both laid down, Anabelle scooting closer.

"We'll be warmer huddled together.." Anabelle said, looking back up at the sky. "Y'know... I've heard this region is beautiful.. But I went straight here because there were no trainers.. But I wanna see the region, it seems nice."

Linda thought the same, but never actuallly did, because trainers were everywhere and the only path to get out of Snowbelle City without having to endure a snow infested area is Route 19, a place where trainers cross a bridge daily. "Really?"

"Yea, but I usually never get to. Trainers are everywhere, and some would kill for an Eevee... I've always wanted to explore a whole region, but I've never been able to get around it... If I try to go with a friend I make, then they'll end up getting captured just after we even meet..." Anabelle said, sighing. "And I think we'll just have to go through Route 19 to get to another City. I angered a mamoswine by tying my basket to it's leg and rode in it just to get here, and I also had to go through huge forests just to get past the routes to avoid getting captured.. I don't know if my dream of fully exploring a region will ever come true..."

Linda rolled to him, frowning. "Well, if you want, I can explore with you... I've always wanted to see this region too, and I was born here."

Anabelle stared at him, his eyes widening. "Y-You wanna travel... With me..? And help make my dreams come true..?"

"Of course, you ARE my friend." Linda said, smiling at the Eevee. "And I would love to help you."

"But you might get captured..." Anabelle said, tearing up.

"Then I'll treasure our time as friends." Linda said.

Anabelle started crying, having an expression of pure joy on his face. "You're great, Linda..."

"You are too, Anabelle..." Linda said, yawning.

Anabelle yawned along with him, tired. "Maybe we should take a nap, it's getting pretty late.."

"Yea, I know... But before we go, we need to talk to my caretaker." Linda said, his eyes half closed.

"Okay... Lets do it tommorow..." Anabelle said, falling asleep. Linda fell asleep close besides him, starting an unbreakable friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

The two slept peacefully throughout the night, and both woke up to the talking of random Pokemon, who were playing. The first to wake up was Anabelle, who was still laying close to Linda. Anabelle smiled, up close with his new friend. After about thirty minutes, Linda woke up to a sweet smell.

"What's that smell..?" Linda said, laying up and rubbing his eyes."

"I made us some Poffins using this homemade Poffin maker I found in Unova." Anabelle said, smiling."It's in the basket, and you can use the sun to make it work."

"Oh, thank you... How long have you been up..?" Linda asked, yawning.

"About thirty minutes." Anabelle said, smiling. He held the poffin up close to Linda's mouth, who took a nibble of it.

"Mmm.. What berry did you use to make it?" Linda asked, rubbing his eyes and laying up.

"Mago berries!" Anabelle said, putting the berries close to Linda. The Eevee took off his dress and folded it up. He gently set it into the basket, and walked over to Linda, who helped take his dress off. "Thank you, Linda~"

"Anytime, Anabelle~" Linda said, folding up the dress. He handed it to Anabelle, smiling and nibbling on another Poffin. "Wow, these have a sweet taste and an even sweeter center!"

"Tee hee, I added a secret ingredient!" Anabelle said, grinning.

Linda looked at Anabelle, then back to the Poffin, and finally back to Anabelle. Pretending that it's juice, he laughed, which made Anabelle laugh with him.

"Don't we have to talk to Audino? To go on our adventure?" Anabelle said curiously.

"Yup, she's in Snowbelle City! Linda said, standing up. Using telekinesis, he picked up the basket and put the poffins inside. Anabelle followed close besides him, not really knowing the path.

"You're sweet, do you know that?" Anabelle said, looking at Linda.

"Really, you think I'm sweet..?" Linda said, looking at Anabelle.

"Yea, you'd make someone really happy." Anabelle said, looking back at the path.

"Thanks.." Linda said, pausing a bit. "You would too."

Anabelle smiled a bit, and they stayed silent until they reached the entrance to Winding Woods, leading up to Snowbelle City. When they reached the stairs, they looked around to see if there were any trainers around, and none were. They could easily reach the Pokemon Center, and not have to worry about getting captured. They ran the shorter distance- heading right as they walked up the stairs. They ran as fast as they can, eventually reaching the Pokemon Center, which had an Audino standing out in front of it.

"Hi Audino!" Linda yelled, running up to her and hugging her.

"Hello there, Espurr!" Audino said, smiling. "How have you been today?"

"Great! I made a friend yesterday!" Linda said, giggling. Anabelle stepped out from behind the basket, smiling at Audino.

"Hello there, Eevee!" Audino greeted, smiling back.

"You can call me Anabelle! And his name is Linda!" Anabelle said, giggling.

Audino looked at Linda and smiled. "That's cute!" She said.

"Thanks~!" Linda said. "Umm, Audino, I came here to tell you something..."

"What is it, sweetheart?" Audino asked.

Linda sighed a bit. "Umm.. Me and Anabelle decided that we were going to... Well.. We decided that we were going to go adventuring. We were going to go around the whole region, visiting every city and town."

Audino's smile faded away. "Sweetheart... I don't want you to go alone..."

Anabelle stepped closer. "He won't be, we'll protect each other!"

"You'll are just young Pokemon-"

Linda cut off Audino mid-sentence. "But Audino-"

Audino cut him off. "Let me finish, sweetheart. You'll are just young Pokemon, you need to be chaperond by an adult Pokemon like me. Now, do you'll really want to go adventuring?"

Both of the young Pokemon's eyes lightened up in happiness. "Yes, yes, yes!" They both chanted.

Audino smiled, pulling off her nurse's cap. "Then I shall join you'll, I don't need you'll hurt, and in case you'll do get injured, I can help you'll!" Audino said, smiling.

"YAY!" They both yelled, happy with the new addition to their group.

Audino giggled, smiling.

"Hmm, you need a nickname then!" Anabelle said, thinking.

"May I choose?" Linda asked. Both nodded, smiling. "Since me and Anabelle are males with female names, I decided we should name females with male names! So how about Ethan?"

Ethan smiled. "That sound's great! I like it~ Now Anabelle and Linda, there's something I need to talk about where we should start. Well, we need to be very careful, there has been some wierd things happening in this region, such as Route 21 and 22 being literally buried in snow, and it's spreading. It's safer to go through Route 19, as the trainers in that Route had headed to melt the snow in Route 21, and are there right now. Everyone else is in their houses, so we can pass safely. But the bridge might be icy, so we need to be careful."

Anabelle nodded. "Okay, I see what you mean. What town or city is next?"

Ethan pulled out a town map. "Hmm, it says Couriway Town."

"Who knows what will be there.." Linda said, looking right of where he was standing- the exit to the route.

"Only one way to find out!" Anabelle exclaimed happily. Ethan put her cap into the basket, and Linda made it hover using telekinesis, and they walked into the exit, eventually crossing over into Route 19. They continued walking until they reached the bridge you could cross over. The weight of the snow had broken some of the slabs you can use to cross the bridge, and the second slab had broke off as soon as they looked at it. "Umm.. It's not an adventure without risking our lives, right, Linda?"

"Y-yea.." Linda said, poking the front slab.

"Can't you just teleport us over there or something?" Anabelle asked.

"No, not living beings, I'm not strong enough yet." Linda said. "I can hold up the slabs though!" Linda said, holding them up. He sat the basket down.

"What do we do about my basket?" Anabelle asked, frowning.

"Umm... Why not this?" Ethan asked, lifting the two on her shoulders. She leaned back a bit. "Now both of you'll grab the basket, please."

They both grabbed the basket's handle, lifting it up.

"Now, Hold up the slabs please, Linda." Ethan asked. Linda did so, and Ethan walked across. "Almost there..."

A Pokemon was on the end of the bridge, and it was watching them. "Help!"

All three looked up, still crossing.

"M-My friend! He's stuck in the swamp!" The Pokemon yelled. It seemed to be a Fenniken.

"We're coming!" Ethan yelled, quickly crossing the bridge. When they crossed it, they sighed a bit, then looked at the Fenniken.

"Where is he?" Anabelle asked, frowning.

The Fenniken pointed into the swamp under the bridge what seemed to be a Buneary stuck in the swampy waters.

"Help!" He yelled. "I'm stuck!" He only had one hand he could reach up in the air.

"Don't worry, we're coming!" Linda yelled, not being able to use telekinesis from the distance he was. They put the basket down and ran down to the frozen waters, crossed it carefully, and got to the Buneary.

"I can't... use a punch..!" He groaned, trying to punch. "The ice... is too tough..."

The four tried pulling the Buneary out, but to no avail, even with telekinesis.

"We have to break the ice around him!" Ethan said, and the Fenniken ran to the ice around his friend, and started to melt it with fire.

"Why are you'll out here?" A Pokemon asked behind them.

They all looked back to see a Goodra standing higher than them.

"You'll should be somewhere warm." She said.

"Umm... We're trying to get this Pokemon out of the ice." Anabelle said, frowning.

"Here, you'll can warm up in my tummy!" She exclaimed happily, jumping at the Eevee.

"Eep!" He yelled, jumping back. Fenniken blew fire faster and nervously, and Ethan grabbed Linda and helped pull the Buneary out.

"What's wrong with you?!" Anabelle yelled.

"I'm hungry!" Goodra yelled, smiling. She looked at the Buneary. "Yummy bunny!"

"Move!" The Buneary yelled.

The Fenniken didn't listen and tried to pull him back.

"Listen to me! MOVE!" Buneary yelled. The Fenniken moved back along with Ethan and Linda, and the goodra jumped at the Buneary at angle, who released a powerful ice punch right in the face of the slime dragon, who flew back. "Hah! Fire may not in water, but ice will!"

"Owwie!" The Goodra exclaimed, her head hitting the ground. The ice around the Goodra shattered along with the ice around the Buneary, letting him get out.

"Yay!" The five cheered together, helping the Buneary out of the water.

"Phew, thanks." He said, smiling. He looked at Fenniken, who ran over to him, hugging him tightly.

"I told you it would break!" The Fenniken exclaimed.

"I know..." Buneary said, sighing.

Ethan looked at them. "We need to get out of here!"

Linda picked up the basket with telekinesis and along with the four other Pokemon, ran into Couriway Town, and stopped at the crossroads, exhausted. They walked up to the hotel then by the waterfall and sat down, resting.

"That was exhausting..." Fenniken said, sighing.

"I'm cold.." Buneary said, sighing. Fenniken lit a small fire in the grass by the Buneary, making him smile. "Thanks.."

"Well, this was a bit of an uncomfortable way to start off our adventure..." Linda said, tired of using his psychic powers.

"You can say that again..." Anabelle said, sitting by the fire.

"Hey, you'll have been in you'lls group for at least a day now, It hasn't even been a hour yet and I've risked my life twice!" Ethan said, frowning.

"Speaking of our group.. would you'll like to join?" Anabelle asked to Buneary and Fenniken.

"Sorry, we can't." Buneary said, frowning. "We need to get stronger. And I sould be able to boil water with a fire punch, not be unable to use it! And anyways, I should be able to move quickly in it. And if I used a thunder punch in the water, Fenniken would cry if I killed a Pokemon, and also, it would be suicidal if I did! So if we meet again, we'll join." Buneary said. The two wandered off, walking to the entrance of Route 18.

"Well, they were nice." Anabelle said, smiling. "Maybe we should take a break?"

"Sure." Ethan said, smiling.

The three sat down by the waterfall, watching the two Pokemon leave the town.

"Well, it's only going to get more dangerous here on out." Ethan said.

"We need to be prepared then." Linda said, closing her eyes a bit to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why do you have to always be so bold? We could've gotten stronger if we joined them..." Fenniken said to Buneary, who were sitting on the train tracks.

"Because, we can get stronger on our own!" The Buneary shouted, frightening the poor fox a bit. "And anyways, if those stupid Pokemon show up again, you know what will happen if they capture one of them.."

"I-I don't wanna think about it..." Fenniken said, looking down.

"We need to be stronger..." Buneary said, punching the snow covered railroad track, breaking a plank.

"First, we have to deal with them, and now all of this snow..." Fenniken said, laying close to Buneary, who sighed, hugging him.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you stay safe. And we won't have to worry about anything. And when we are strong enough, maybe we can meet those nice Pokemon again, if they're not dead, that is. And I'll be able to stop them if they try something funny." Buneary said, walking to a rock.

"I don't think they will.." Fenniken argued quietly, burning some of the snow around him with a soft ember.

Buneary pounded the rock, cracking it a bit. "We'll see."

Linda awoke a few hours later, yawning. The small gray Pokemon rubbed his eyes, looking around. He was still in Couriway Town, but his friends weren't there. Confused, he sat up, stretching. He looked around, hoping to see Ethan and Anabelle. He looked down the stairs past the hotel and spotted the two. "There! Now ya look cuter." Ethan said, tucking in the stem of a big sunflower behind Anabelle's ear.

"Thanks, Ethan~!" Anabelle said, smiling. He looked up the stairs to see the Espurr staring at them. "Oh, hi, Linda!" Anabelle exclaimed, running up the stairs. Ethan followed him, slower.

"Hey, Anabelle. I like your flower!" Linda said, smiling.

"Thanks!" He replied, in front of him. "How was your sleep? You slept for about three hours."

"It was good." Linda replied. Ethan hugged him.

"Good" She said, smiling.

"I can get you a sunflower if you want one, you'd look look super cute!" Anabelle offered, smiling.

"I'm okay." Linda said, smiling. "But I am a bit hungry..."

"Hmm.. Where could we find some food?" Anabelle said, frowning.

"We're not going to eat Pokemon, first off.." Ethan said.

"We're not omnivores." Anabelle agreed.

"I hate it when Pokemon get eaten..." Linda said, shuddering.

"They don't even need to eat others, they just do... There's more food than just Pokemon..." Anabelle said, looking down. "...We need to find some berries without getting captured." He said, looking around.

"I'm sure we'll find something in this town!" Ethan said reassuringly.

"Oh, wait, I almost forgot!" Linda said, bringing out his poffins from the basket. There was a total of four. Linda handed one to Anabelle, then to Ethan, then put his down in front of him.

"What about the last one?" Anabelle asked.

"You'll two share it, I'll be okay." Ethan said, smiling.

"Are you sure? You're bigger, you might need to eat..." Anabelle said.

"Aww, I'll be okay, sweety.." Ethan said, smiling.

"Thanks, Ethan!" The two said, smiling.

The three ate their one poffin, and Linda held the last Poffin.

He was about to break it in half, but Anabelle stopped him.

"Wait!" Anabelle interrupted.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Linda said, frowning.

"It'll taste better if we just bite into it." Anabelle said, smiling.

"Umm.. Okay." Linda said, a bit confused.

Ethan watched, grinning.

"May I have the first bite?" Anabelle asked, smiling.

"Sure!" Linda said.

Anabelle bit off a small part of the Poffin, leaving the center and the other side. He held the Poffin up to Linda's mouth.

"Umm... What are you doing..?" Linda asked, curious.

"Feeding you. Do you not want me to?" Anabelle asked, smiling.

Linda smiled. "Okay, fine." He said, biting the middle.

Anabelle smiled, watching him. "Do you still taste the secret

ingredient~?"

"Oh yea, I forgot about that." Linda said, trying to guess the

secret ingredient. "Is it berry juice?"

"Nope!" Anabelle said, grinning.

"Umm... berry powder?" Linda asked, still wondering.

"Nope, it's a secret~!" Anabelle said, smiling a bit.

"Aww, okay." Linda said, giving up on finding out.

Anabelle ate the rest of the poffin and looked around.

"Maybe we should find some more berries, those Poffins didn't

really fill me up.." Linda said, frowning.

"Hmm... when me and Anabelle walked around, there ween't any Pokemon trainers around. I'll look first." Ethan said. She got up and looked past the stairs. There wasn't anyone past the stairs except a female trainer with luscious brown hair. She was sitting on the bench on the dock, staring into the frozen waterfall. She was dressed up in a long black trench coat, was wearing boots,  
which matched her long black leggings. She had red eyes, a tad bit unsettling, but everything about her seemed beautiful, even with her slightly unsettling features. She was... different than the other Pokemon trainers. She looked gentle and sweet, as if she had never even held a Pokeball. She had multiple Pokemon with her, a Porygon-Z just standing still, a Gardevoir sitting besides her and an Eelektross sitting on the other side. There was a Sylveon sitting on the wooden flooring with an Escavalier and a Garchomp breaking the frozen top of the ice in the water for a Milotic. The Pokemon and trainer were talking, actually having a conversation, one only Ethan could hear despite their hushed voices. She listened to the conversation and stood a bit farther to the bridge.

The Sylveon walks up to the Garchomp. "Cuddles, Poem?"

"Not now, I'm busy, Date." The Garchomp named Poem replied.

Date stomps rampantly on the ground. "I want cuddles!"

"I'll cuddle with you!" The Escavalier said, grinning.

"Hmph, fine, Prophecy..." Date said, cuddling with the cavalry Pokemon.

Prophecy smiled, approving of cuddling with the small Pokemon. The ice that Poem was punching finally broke, the ice at least 1 foot deep.

"Thank you.." The Milotic said, smiling at Poem.

"Anytime, Dream." Poem said. Dream slithered past the fence and jumped into the water.

The Pokemon trainer smiled. "Thank you Poem.." She said.

"Your welcome, Siren." The Pokemon replied, surprising Ethan. The trainer smiled.

"GO TO SLEEP." The Porygon-Z said, not really talking to anyone, only recieving a glare from Siren.

"Siren, now that Dream is swimming, can we have the tea party you promised us?" The Gardevoir asked the trainer.

"Sure, Allegory." Siren said, smiling.

Allegory, the Gardevoir, grabbed the basket hidden besides him, and sat it down near the edge of the dock-like platform. As Ethan was watching and listening to them, Linda and Anabelle were huddled close by the lamp post.

"Hm... I'd love a cup of tea right now..." Linda said, looking at the trainer. Anabelle was looking the other way, and spotted a trainer walk through the gate.

"Oh no..!" Anabelle said, getting up fast. He ran to Ethan, but stopped to see the trainer transform into a Zoroark.

"What is that Zoroark doing..?" Anabelle asked himself, standing by Ethan.

"Excuse me, cutie." The Zoroark asked, smiling at Ethan. She sounded female.

"Huh..?" Ethan said, turning around. She looked up at the Zoroark. "Zoroark?"

"Do you two know each other?" Anabelle asked.

"Yea, we do, we're old friends." The two said nearly at the same time.

Anabelle looked at the Zoroark, and looked back at Linda, who was walking by him down the stairs. "What are you doing..?"

"I wanted to ask for a cup of tea..." Linda said, frowning. "The trainer looks pretty and nice.."

"Well... let me come with. Just to be safe." Anabelle said, frowning.

"Okay, you can." Linda said, smiling.

"Will you be okay, Ethan..?" Anabelle asked.

"Of course, sweetie, I'm sure she won't hurt me. Protect Linda." She said.

The two got up, walking past the bridge, and walked to the dock. They walked to the trainer and Linda pulled on her sleeve. The teacups and tea kettle were already placed, and the Pokemon were already sitting on the blanket.

"Hm..?" Siren wondered, looking down at the Pokemon. "Oh my, hello. Do you need anything?"

The Espurr, thinking Siren couldn't understand him, pointed at the tea kettle. Anabelle stood besides him.

"Don't worry sweetie, I can understand you." Siren said, looking at him.

"You can...?" Linda asked, staring at her.

"Yes, I can." Siren said. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes ma'am.." Linda said.

Siren dug into the basket, and brung out two teacups with matching saucers. She set both down by Anabelle and Linda and poured tea into the cups.

"Thank you... what's your name?" Anabelle asked.

"My name is Siren.. do you have a nickname? Or are you just an unnamed Pokemon?" She asked.

"My name's Linda." He said, sipping his cup of tea.

"And my names is Anabelle!" He said, grinning.

"Cute, I love how your names are female names." Siren said, looking at her Pokemon. "Would you like to meet my Pokemon?"

"Sure!" The two said, looking at them.

The Gardevoir spoke up first. "My name's Prince Allegory, pleased to meet you two."

"Hello, my name is Prophecy." The Escavalier said.

"This town is known as the grave site." The Porygon-Z said, scaring Linda a bit.

"U-Umm.."

"That's Creepypasta, don't mind the scary quotes." Siren said, smiling at Linda.

"O-Oh, okay.."

"My name is Dream." The Milotic said, sipping his cup of tea.

"Hmph, my name is Novel.." The Eelektross said, crossing her tentacle-like arms.

"My name is Poem, and this is Date-" The Garchomp said, only to be cut off by the Sylveon.

"Hey, I can introduce myself!" He complained.

Anabelle looked at Date, and smiled. "He's a Sylveon.." He thought to himself.

"My name's Linda, and this is Anabelle.." Linda said, covereng his mouth a bit.

"There's enough room for the two of you.. you can sit by anyone." Siren said, smiling.

Linda sat besides the trainer, and Anabelle sat besides Date, curious about him. The two sipped their cup of tea, and Anabelle closely examined the sylveon.

"Did you follow me, Zoroark?" Ethan asked the Zoroark, sitting on the stairs.

"Of course I did, silly. How did you recognize me after all of these years?" She replied.

"Because I remember the necklace you would always wear. The one with the pearl-"

"That was cracked in the very center." They both said at the same time again.

"Why did you follow me?" The Audino asked, looking at the tall dark type.

"Cause, you didn't even say bye to your sweetheart before leaving on your journey~" She said.

"First off, you're not my sweetheart..!" Ethan said, blushing. "And second, you didn't tell me."

"Sorry~" Zoroark sat close by the Audino and leaned in, as if she was trying to steal a kiss. "C'mon, cutie."

"No!" Ethan said, turning her head.

"Aww, please? A kiss for your sweetheart." Zoroark begged in her naughty tone.

"Why?!" Ethan argued.

"Cause, I miss how we'd always kiss." Zoroark said, smiling.

"S-Shush..!" Ethan exclaimed, her cheeks flushing a bright red.

"Why~?" She asked.

"'Cause.. I-I don't like f-"

"Hey, even if you don't like females, you promised me something before I got captured and released~"

"What was it..?" Ethan asked.

"It was that you would be my girlfriend if I ever got captured so I wouldn't be so scared~" Zoroark said, grinning. "So pleaaaase?"

"Ugh, a promise is a promise..." Ethan said, sighing.

"Ready to give me that kiss?" Zoroark asked, smiling.

"...Fine." Ethan said, giving her a quick peck on her cheek.

"No, I wanna kiss how we used to kiss." Zoroark complained, kissing Ethan on her lips, trying to get her tongue in Ethan's mouth. "Please?"

"H-Hey..!" Ethan exclaimed, which allowed the Zoroark to stick her warm and wet tongue in her mouth. She tried to complain, but felt a bit too pleased to reject.

"Shall we move along into the bush..?" Zoroark said, smiling. She sat up.

Ethan didn't really reply, but the Zoroark picked her up anyways.

"Don't like girls huh?" Zoroark said.

"S-Shut up!" Ethan exclaimed.

Linda and Anabelle had just finished explaining what they were doing and why they wanted to travel around the region, when Anabelle asked Date a question.

"Umm... Date?" Anabelle asked.

The Sylveon looked at him. "Yea?"

"How did you evolve?" Anabelle said.

"Well, I evolved when I felt really happy around my friends." He replied, smiling.

"But I want to evolve into a Sylveon.. And I feel really happy around my friends." Anabelle said, frowning.

Date looked at him. "I meant in affection."

"A-Affection..?" Anabelle whispered.

"When I admitted my love to the Pokemon I love, I evolved. But you can't go and tell someone you love them. You actually have to know you do." He said.

"But how do you know if you love that Pokemon? And what happens if they don't love you back?" Anabelle asked.

"Well, you will feel excited, that's one way. And another is that you will feel different arount them, like you might want to hug, kiss, or just even feel them."

"Ah, okay..." Anabelle said, looking down at his empty tea cup.

"Do you have anyone you like in mind?" Date asked, grinning.

"Not really.." The Eevee replied.

"You'll find someone." Date said, smiling.

Siren yawned, looking at the Pokemon. "Hmm, we have to get going soon."

"Aww, do you think we will ever meet again?" Linda asked.

"If you're traveling around the region, I'm sure we will." Siren said, smiling.

"Spread the word." Creepypasta said, his face blank.

"Umm... okay?" Anabelle said back to him, confused. "I will.."

"He's a liar." The creepy Pokemon replied.

"Well, I hope we see you again." Linda said to Siren, smiling. "Would you like us to help you pack up?"

"Hmm.. Sure." Siren replied.

The Pokemon helped put up everything sitting out, and Prince Allegory picked up the basket.

"Thank you!" Prince Allegory said, smiling at the two Pokemon. He gave the two a couple berries from a pouch inside the basket- two Leppa berries, an Oran berry, and a Lum berry.

"Thank you!" The two said, walking back to the stairs. "Bye!" Linda said.

When Siren and her Pokemon went into Route 18, Novel spoke up.

"I think those two would be a great couple."

Linda and Anabelle walked up the stairs to see an exhausted Audino and Zoroark sitting by the basket. "Ethan! Are you okay?" Linda asked.

"Y-Yea..." Ethan said. Her fur was sticking up in places, and her face looked a bit darkened. The darkened spots seemed wet.

"Were you'll attacked?" Anabelle asked.

"N-" Ethan was cut off by the Zoroark.

"Y-Yes. We're okay though." The Zoroark said, grinning and winking at Ethan.

"Ah, okay.." Linda said, looking at them. "Want some berries?"

"Sure!" Ethan said, smiling.

Linda handed out a berry to both of the females.

"Is she joining?" Anabelle asked, looking at the Zoroark.

"Hmm.. Nah, I'll pass. I will watch you'll though." The Zoroark said.

"Well, you at least need a male nickname since you're a girl. How about Abel?" Anabelle said.

"Sure, kid." Abel said, eating her berry. "I have to go, see ya soon."

"Bye!" The three parted, watching the Pokemon stand up. She grinned and kissed Ethan's cheek, and walked the same way Siren went, transforming into a trainer as a disguise again.

"Hmm.. Should we leave soon?" Linda asked.

Ethan yawned. "Tomorrow..? I'm really tired.."

"Sure, but what did you'll do? We were gone for about an hour." Anabelle asked, curious.

"Ummmm.." Ethan said, thinking. "P-Played. We played."

"Ah, okay!" Anabelle said, smiling.

"We'll get something to eat soon, you all can play while I rest.." Ethan said, closing her eyes to take a short rest from her "playing." 


	4. Chapter 4

Ethan woke up to see a pretty sight, the sun setting beyond the horizon. She sat up, wiping her still moist mouth from her "playing". She licked it a bit, desperately trying to warm up her cold mouth. She reminisced about the secretly naughty way she spent her afternoon with her new girlfriend, Abel. She wasn't going to admit it unless it was in the heat of the pleasure, but she loved everything about her playtime- the movements, the licking, and even the short salty-tasting rinsing Abel gave her at the end of the fun. She blushed at the thought, and looked around. Anabelle was sitting down, sewing something, and Linda was watching the sunset. Ethan got up to walk to him.

"Linda? Are you okay?" Ethan asked, frowning.

"Yep, I'm okay." Linda said, hugging Ethan. "How was your sleep?"

"Good, thank you for asking." Ethan said, smiling at Linda. She walked to Anabelle, and he immediately hid whatever he was sewing behind the basket close to him.

"What are you making?" Ethan said, smiling curiously.

"N-Nothing..." Anabelle said, a piece of cloth sticking out. "Shh!"

"What?" Ethan asked, being pulled away from Linda, who was staring up at the sky. Anabelle pulled her behind a bush.

"It's a gift for Linda..." Anabelle said, frowning. "It's a secret though."

"Oh, okay." Ethan said, smiling. "What is it?"

Anabelle ran outside the bush, only to bring back a newer looking Focus Sash, the one Linda was wearing on his tail. "It's this, it's not much, but I hope he likes it."

"I'm sure he will." Ethan said, looking at it. "You sure do like Linda, don't you?"

"Yup." Anabelle said, frowning. "He's my b-best friend." He said, looking away a bit.

"Really now? Are you sure that you're his best friend?" Ethan asked.

"Of course." Anabelle said, smiling again. "He's my best and second to only friend, other than you, of course..."

"Aww, that's cute!" Ethan said, giggling.

"How long have you known Linda?" Anabelle asked the Audino.

"Well..." The hearing Pokemon started. "I've known Linda since he was hatched. I'm practically his mother, and I knew his father. He was abandoned..." She sighed.

"Why?" Anabelle said, looking a bit pale and shaky.

"Well... He was abandoned because the trainer released him. He was being used as a training dummy after his past trainer hatched him from an egg, trying to get a shiny Pokemon. After he got the Pokemon, he would have his Haxorus to use false swipe, switch out to Linda, who would get knocked out, and then to his shiny Espurr to knock the Pokemon out... One hit hit him too hard, made him lose his memory, and then the trainer released him in Snowbelle City... I told him that I was his caretaker to avoid traumatizing him-" Ethan said, being cut off.

"S-Stop..." Anabelle said, teary-eyed. "I don't wanna hear anymore..." Anabelle whispered, and Ethan hugged him.

"Okay..." She whispered.

"It's a secret and I understand..." The small Eevee said. They both walked out of the bush to see Linda putting on the dress he would usually wear while sleeping. Ethan smiled and Anabelle blushed a bit, smiling with Ethan. "Linda?"

"Oh, hello, Anabelle!" Linda said, smiling.

"What are you doing?" Anabelle asked.

"I'm just putting on the dress you let me wear, I like it." The Espurr replied. The pink dress was a bit too big for him, but he didn't seem to mind.

"You look cute in that dress~" Ethan said, smiling at him.

"T-Thank you..." He murmured, his face turning a light shade of red. "Umm, I'm sorry for asking you, Anabelle, but would it be okay if I could stay in this dress more often? It feels... nice."

"Of course!" Anabelle replied, smiling brightly at Linda.

"Thank you!" Linda asked, his stomach starting to rumble.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, we were supposed to get something to eat when I woke up." Ethan said.

"Maybe we could look around town?" Anabelle suggested.

"It depends on how many trainers are outside." Ethan said, looking into the centre of town. There were not any trainers, but there was a group of a few odd looking Pokemon. A Pikachu, a Fenniken, and an Eevee.

"I wonder if they are friendly... I don't wanna get hurt..." Linda commented.

Anabelle hugged him. "I would never let anyone hurt you! Never ever!" He exclaimed.

Linda looked at him, straight in his eyes. That comment Anabelle said caught his attention, and he started to feel something warm, as if he was covered in a blanket in the Pokemon Centre when he was young. He couldn't identify the feeling, but he felt that something was starting to change inside of him.

"...Linda?" Anabelle asked.

Linda snapped out of what seemed to be like a hypnotic state and shook his head. "H-Huh? What?"

Anabelle frowned. "Are you tired? I can protect you while you sleep!"

"N-No, I'm okay." Linda said, rubbing his eyes. Although he felt a bit confused, he just ignored the feeling, looking back at the three Pokemon.

"Nothing good in this town." The Eevee said.

"I can't hear..." Anabelle whispered.

"Don't worry, I have excellent hearing. I'll tell you what they say." Ethan said, repeating what the three said in a whisper.

"It was your idea." The Fenniken said, sticking his tongue out at the Eevee.

"Shut up." The Eevee said, growling.

"How about both of you shut up!" The Pikachu exclaimed.

"They don't seem too friendly." Ethan said, looking at them. "Maybe we can go to the next town. I heard Anistar town was really pretty!"

"Alright!" The two little Pokemon said, giggling.

Ethan picked up the basket, and the trio started to walk. They passed by the three other Pokemon, who glanced at them.

"Oooh~" The Fenniken whispered, looking at the male Espurr in a dress. "I'll treat him real nicely..." The Pikachu stared at Ethan and grinned.

"Free experience points right there, maybe I could take her. There's always a good use for Pokemon, for food or anything." The Pikachu whispered, and the Eevee looked at the other Eevee.

"What a cutie." The Eevee said, looking at Anabelle.

Unknown to them, Ethan was listening to the three things the three had to say. Ethan started to sweat a bit, looking at the benches. She looked up at the railroad tracks, when she heard footsteps walking with them. "R-Race you two to the next route!" Ethan said as calmly as she could. Anabelle and Linda looked up at her. "I-I'll give you two a head start!"

Anabelle and Linda stared, shrugged, and started running until they passed the railroad station. Ethan ran to them, frightened. She looked around for the two, but they were gone. She went past the railroad station only to be pulled to the side. "W-What..?"

"Shush..!" A Fenniken, the one the trio met with the Buneary, said. He pulled her into a secret passage.

"W-Where..." Ethan stuttered.

"Don't worry, they are in here..." The Fenniken whispered. He brought her to an opening, and there were four Pokemon present, Anabelle, Ethan, the Buneary, and Abel.

"Welcome to my group's humble adobe." Abel said, smiling at Ethan.

Ethan stared. "W-What..?"

"Those Pokemon outside are dangerous and cruel. You do not want to be around those sadistic fu-..." Abel looked at the two small Pokemon. "...Pokemon. Sadistic Pokemon is what I was saying."

"But..." Ethan could only whisper. "Who are they...?"

"They are a part of a group called the Villainous Overlords of Regions Everywhere, or V.O.R.E for short." Abel said. "That group is the worst, they do near literally anything to the Pokemon they get their paws on. You see, it's no coincidence I met you here, Ellie here reported me of the little accident that Lydia had." Abel said, looking at the Fenniken.

"I like my new name..." Ellie whispered.

"He told me that you helped, so I decided to come into town to give you a little 'reward'." Abel said, licking her lips.

Ethan blushed, staring at Abel. "U-Uhh..."

Abel grinned. "Hee hee... Well, anyways, this is our group's base. Nothing to good, and we're out to defeat every V.O.R.E member out there, as we need to put a stop to their ways before... Well, let's not focus on that."

"What's your group's name?" Ethan asked.

"We are the Allies of the Many Yield-less!" Abel said, smiling. "And I believe you three have potential. How about we test you out tomorrow when those punks are not around?"

"But won't they escape..?" Ethan asked.

"Sure, but they can't do much harm, they are the newest recruits, or that's what our spy says..." Abel said, frowning.

"Oh... Well... Maybe, I'll have to think about it." Ethan said. Anabelle looked at her, and Linda hugged Anabelle.

"Alright, but I will not allow you three to leave with them outside. How about we eat something and get a good night's rest?"

"Sure!" Anabelle exclaimed, and Linda nodded. Lydia looked at the Audino.

"Thanks again." He said. "I don't know if that Goodra was a member, but it doesn't matter."

Ellie hugged Ethan. "Thank you!"

"Aww..." Ethan said, smiling.

"Come, let's eat." Abel said, smiling. "Our spy might be back soon, so let's leave some food out for hi-.. Her."

Abel brought out a big basket filled with an assortment of berries and about a dozen bowls of water. The six started eating, eventually hearing somebody coming inside.

A Snorunt walked inside the room. It was wearing a necklace which had a Dawn Stone on it. It sat beside Ellie.

"Hi, Mary!" Ellie exclaimed.

Anabelle looked at the Snorunt. "Hi!"

Mary didn't respond, and just looked at the Dawn Stone.

Abel looked at it. "Did you close the barricade to the door?

Mary just nodded, staring deeply into the Dawn Stone.

Ethan looked at Abel, wondering why Mary hasn't evolved yet.

"Just call him a girl..." Abel whispered.

"Oh..." Ethan said.

Mary yawned. "I'm going to take a nap..."

Mary left the room into another hole, and Abel took Anabelle and Linda into a room. The bed was made of rocks and had grass on it, but it was better than nothing. "You two need to stay here, and you are not to leave this room."

"Y-Yes ma'am.." Linda said, laying down on the bed. Anabelle sat down beside him and looked at another bed.

Lydia and Ellie went in the room and sat down on the other bed. Ellie snuggled close to Lydia, who just sighed and laid back€.

Anabelle looked at Linda and smiled at him. "Can we lay together?"

Linda smiled back. "Sure!"

Anabelle his head on Linda's stomach, smiling at him. Linda smiled back, laying down onto the pillow of grass. The little Espurr closed his eyes, thinking about the feeling that is still stuck in him.

Ethan followed Abel into her room, looking at her curiously. Abel reached for Ethan's hand, and she grabbed it.

"You're going to be sleeping in my room with me tonight." Abel said.

"O-Okay.." Ethan responded. Abel smiled and took the turn to her rocky bed, which was made in the same fashion as the ones everyone else was sleeping on, the only difference that this one was bigger and had more grass. Abel sat down on the bed and smiled, looking at Ethan, who blushed a bit.

"C'mon, sweetie. Let's lay together…" Abel said. Ethan walked to the bed and sat down besides Abel, looking at her. She grabbed the little Audino by her ears and pulled their lips together, kissing her passionately. She smiled at Ethan, her face a cherry shade of red.

"I-I'm tired…" Ethan complained slightly, knowing that her complaints would be futile.

"Alright! Then I will let you fall asleep easier after we cuddle." Abel said, giggling at Ethan. She hugged the Audino like she was a stuffed animal, and laid down. Ethan sighed, hugging back.

"Thank you so much…" Ethan whispered, staring into the somewhat gentle eyes of her companion. Abel stared back.

"You're welcome. You did help out my group members and you are my lover after all, right?" Abel asked.

"Y-Yea…" Ethan whispered.

Abel raised her head to Ethan's ear. "Love ya. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, I love you too.." Ethan responded, shutting her eyes.

…

Mary was looking down at his Dawn Stone and sighed. "I'm supposed to evolve into a beautiful Froslass…" He whispered to himself. He started to cry, laying his head back on the grass pillow. "Not some ugly Glalie… Why? Why do I have to be a male Pokemon?" He asked himself. "This is all your fault, Arceus… All your… Fault…" He said, drifting off to sleep, depressed.


End file.
